I dare u 2 f me
by 01LoVsTaR10
Summary: A game of truth and dare with your crush and some friends. A plan to get your crush. What will happen? Not good in summary! R&R please! This is yaoi! If u don't like then don't read. Thank you!


I dare you to fuck me

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

"What the fuck are you crazy?!" Screamed a hyper blonde to his red head friend.

"Trust me it will work. I already talked to Kiba and he agreed. Now I need you. We can't pull this off without you. So will you please?" The redhead said with pleading eyes.

"God Gaara, I have never seen you plead before you must really want this or your just playing horny."

The red head glared while the blonde started to laugh.

"Hahah. Sorry just kidding but are you sure? He might go rough on you."

"I can handle it."

The blonde frowned.

"Gaara"

"Naruto"

The blonde sighed. "I can't believe I'm agreeing to help my friend getting rape by my other friend."

"Who's getting rape?"

"You."

"I'm planning this. How could that possibly be rape?" Asked the red head confused.

"Just…be careful ok. He's not known as gentle. I can't believe you fell in love with the worst person you could fall in love with. It's just not right."

The red head frowned. The blonde started to leave but the pale teen stood in his way.

"Look Naruto. I like him a lot. I want him. And gentle? Fuck I'm the one that'll be seme so stop saying stupid things ok?!"

"Fine fine. But I doubt he'll let you be seme. He's stronger." Said the blonde as matter of fact.

"Whatever I don't care what you think as long as you keep your part and damn it I'm top ok!?"

"Yeah yeah. See ya!" Said the blonde while exciting the door of his friend's apartment. Living an angry red head.

"Idiot." Said the pale teen while heading to his room to find some clothes for the party of the year.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**At the party in the Uchiha mansion.**

Ding dong.

An angry raven stands from his couch ready to throw out anyone else that dared to enter his house at this time. It's a party people not a circus! And for the best of it not even the person he wanted to see in _his_ party came. And that made him madder. After he invited him personally. That's not right!

He opened the door and his eyes had to be closed before they popped out to the ground.

"Hey Uchiha."

"Hey" Said the now cool down raven with a smirk.

"Can I come in?" Asked the pale teen outside while watching the taller teen in the middle of the entrance in a cool stance. He looks hot with those black tight pants and that navy blue shirt.

"What's the password?" Said the raven smirking even more at the confuse face of the red head in front of him.

He looks so cute like that. Those black tight pants and long sleeve fishnet with a short sleeve red shirt over it. And of course his trade mark. Kanji symbol of love and his dark make up.

"What password Uchiha? You didn't say anything about a password."

"Sasuke!" Screamed a hyper blonde with a pink haired from across the street of his mansion.

"Shit! Come on!" Said the raven while he pulled the red head in and closed the door locking it. Soon after that, the doorbell rang and some voices calling Sasuke could be heard behind it.

"Fan girls?" The red head asked.

He was now towered by Sasuke only inches apart.

"Jealous?"

"No. You want me to be?"

"No."

"Good."

"Good."

"Uhum?!" A brown haired with a grin started to cough to catch their attention. They both turned to look at the other teen.

"Yes?" Asked the raven.

"Some of us wanted to play truth or dare. Join us?"

The raven was going to answer no but the red head cut in before he could answer.

"Yes."

"Yes?" Asked the confuse raven at the red head. He never thought he would be the person to play those kinds of games.

"Is there a problem Uchiha?"

"No. I'm playing too." Answered the raven walking to where they would play with the others.

The brown haired winked at the red head witch was answered with a satisfying grin.

"Hey Sasuke your playing?! That's so cool!" Screamed a pink haired.

He stood there in shock. How the fuck did that woman entered my home?

"How?"

"Oh Sasuke I have my ways."

The raven glared at the girl holding his hand until she noticed Gaara behind the prince of her dreams.

"Hey Gaara. You're playing too? Wow!"

"Yeah yeah whatever they're playing woohoo now let's get it started already. This is so troublesome."

"And why are you playing again?" Asked Ino.

"She made me." He pointed a lazy finger at another girl with dirty blonde hair.

"Temari? Boy she has you wrapped around her finger."

The boy shrugged.

"It's less troublesome."

"Hey Temari wanna play?!"

"Yeah sure!"

"Shit! This is so troublesome."

They all seated them self in a circle except the people that wasn't invited to play. But of course curios eyes never stay at a side.

"Who's first?"

"I'll start. Let's do this clock wise ok?"

Everyone nodded. It was Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Temari, Kankuro, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Choji, Lee, TenTen, Sai, Neji, Gaara, Sasuke. They were all drinking. That means the game was not meant to be long.

"All right! Sakura. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Ok. If you were to fuck someone in this room who would it be? And it can't be Sasuke!"

"Ok. Sheesh. I'll have to say… Shino. He looks way hotter without his sunglasses."

Everyone started laughing at the bold respond. Shino had a pink dash around the bridge of his nose.

"Me next!" Said the green eye girl.

"Ino. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to…get some chips on your mouth, and give it mouth to mouth to Choji."

Choji stopped eating his chips and stared confused with a red face at Ino doing the dare. She leaned over him and kissed him. Making him take the chip out of her mouth to his. He swallowed.

"Nice." Said Kiba.

"Ok I'm next right?"

Everyone was still in shock. After a few moments they all nodded.

"Ok then Lazy ass. What's it going to be?"

The say called lazy ass sighed. This is so troublesome.

"Truth"

"What did you think about Temari when you first saw her?"

"Troublesome…I thought she was the scariest women in the earth."

They all sweat dropped and started to laugh.

"Figures." Said Naruto

"Hn."

"I'm not scary!"

"Yes you are." Everyone said in unison.

"Fine whatever" Said the now pouting girl.

"Temari. Truth or-"

"Dare"

The lazy teen smirked.

"I dare you to kiss me passionately for a minute."

The girl smirked and leaned to kiss her boyfriend. Their tongue battle and they licked every single part of their mouths. A minute later.

"Times up!" Said Lee. But they didn't separate. They kept kissing. They all sweat dropped.

"Hey stop kissing we have a game to continue!"

They separated with a blush and breathing hard.

"Sorry." Said Temari

"Damn Shikamaru at least we know you aren't lazy in some things." Said Tenten and everyone started laughing making the two teens blush more.

"Ok. My turn." Said Temari. Before she could ask her brother answered.

"Dare."

"Fine. I dare you to leave a hickey on Kiba's neck."

Kiba blushed.

"What?!" They both said in Unisom.

"I can't…I mean…"

"No turning back or we'll give you the punishment."

Kankuro blushed.

"F-fine."

He stood up and got on his knee in front of the blushing teen. He leaned forward to Kiba's neck. It felt warm. And it smells nice too. I wouldn't have thought that he could smell this good being around dogs all the time. He brushed the warm neck with his lips and he felt the teen bellow him tense. He grinned. He licked the neck and Kiba started to move away but he grabbed him and didn't let him move. He bit and started to suck hard. Kiba started to move and moan. They were starting to sweat. It was so hot. It felt so good. He sucked harder and made Kiba scream.

"Kankuro! Ungh…"

Everyone had they're mouth open at the sight. They were getting horny only by watching them.

When Kankuro finished everyone was a little red and Kiba was breathing hard. Kankuro licked his lips. He tastes pretty good. I wouldn't mind doing it in the other side or somewhere a little lower…

"M…Kiba your turn…"

"Uh? O-oh ok then…"

He swallowed. I can't believe he did that. It felt so good. I couldn't breath. I want him to do it in the other side too; it feels left out. And he should do it a little lower too. Shit! Snap out of it!

"…Hinata…truth or dare."

Hinata blushed at the flush face that the teen beside her had. And decides to play safe…for now.

"T-truth."

"Have you ever masturbated thinking about someone in this group and who?"

She just created a new type of red.

I can't believe he asked me that! Why?! No I can't…but if I lie…I should have picked dare…I wonder if anyone will know if I'm lying.

She turns to see everyone looking at her and she flushed. She turns to look at the floor and starts playing with her finger. She looks around a little to a certain person and she blushes again. She sighs and answers still looking at the ground.

"Y-yye-s w-www-itt-th Nnn-"

She takes a deep breath and looked straight at the hyper blonde.

"With you Naruto!"

Everyone looks in shock at her actions. The blonde blushed and everyone started to scream at Naruto things like 'You're the man' Way to go' 'You go dog' and etc.

"Okaay sooo let's keep the game shall we. After the game we can all settle whatever stood in shock ok." Said Temari looking at Kiba and Kankuro that started to blush. They were trying to still glances at each other every second they could.

"Oohh o-ok tthenn…mm…Shino…truth or dare."

"Truth."

She blushed at the idea that just came to mind.

"Would you have s-sex with S-sakura t-tonight if you c-could?"

He turns to look at the pink hair teen and smirks at the blush that she possesses. And answered at her not to Hinata.

"If you want."

Everyone gasped at the blunt answer.

"Not in my house you wont. Go rent a room or something." Said the raven getting a little mad at the nasty image he just got from them. Disgusting.

"Whatever. I'm next." Said Shino looking at Choji with a smirk. The said boy gulped.

"Truth or dare."

Choji frowned. He was going to pick dare to have more fun but with the look that Shino has on, his too afraid to pick dare.

"Mm…"

"Come on Choji pick dare we want some action!" Naruto screamed with a grin. Choji nodded.

"D-dare."

Shino's grin got wider everyone gulped and waited for the worst.

"I dare you to confess your love."

Choji's eyes got wide in fear. He started to shake his head.

"No choice Choji. Do it or face the consequences." Shikamaru said with his eyes close and a smile on his face. He had one hand around Temari's waist.

Choji nodded and stood up. He walked to the other side of the circle. He got on his knee in front of Ino. Everyone gasped except for Shikamaru and Shino. The only one's that knew.

"Mmm…I-in-n-no I-i-i l-lo-ov"

He was interrupted by a kiss from the said girl. His eyes widen. What is happening? She kissed me? Why? She's drunk!? No she's not. The kiss was stopped by loss of breath.

"You like…-"

"Yes I do like you Choji."

"Why…how…when…?" The confused teen said tilting his head to the side.

Everyone had their ears perked up to listen at the answer.

"Mm…I don't know…you're just…nice and warm. I like you for being you! Your like a teddy bear that I just want to hug and never let go."

Choji blushed.

"Then…-?"

"Yes Choji I will be your girlfriend."

Everyone was congratulating the new couple.

Gaara frowned. This is lasting too long. Everyone is getting paired and it's annoying! Hurry up people we don't have all night! Damn it this is getting to be a bother. And what's up with Kiba and Kankuro. Ahhh! I can't believe this. They are so obvious.

"Dare."

"Kiss Tenten."

"Oka!" Said the happy green beast.

"Wtf!"Everyone screamed. It's like they were together already and didn't care if people see them making out!

"Pft. They are together that's not a good dare." Said Neji with his perfect features.

"What?!" Everyone screamed trying to ignore the still going on lip lock.

"They are boyfriend and girlfriend. They were trying to figure out how to tell everyone. I guess this is the way." Said Neji with a shrug.

"Ok." Everyone nodded a little in shock.

"Let's continue already. This is lasting too long." Said an angry red head.

Everyone looked at the impatient red head and shrugged.

"OK! Sai is it dare or truth?"

"Dare" Said the teen with a fake smile.

"Ok then I dare you to take Neji to the bathroom and give him a blow job."

The smile left and in came a grin.

"WHAT?! NO. NO WAY I'M LETTING THIS CREEP TOUCH ME!"

Sai grabbed Neji and put him on his shoulder difficultly since the said boy started punching and kicking witch will leave bruises.

Pang. Click. The door was closed and secured. The people outside could only listen.

Gaara blushed when he heard a zipper and more shouting from Neji.

Pang! Something fell.

"You better not break anything in there!" Said an angry raven.

Gaara was getting a little distracted by the moans from the Hyuga. Ahh! Images get out! Fuck I'm getting hard!

"Mnght ahhh ssttopp it SAI!...ngh"

After 5 minutes everyone either had to leave to pump them self or fainted for blood lost.

For good measure the people with the blood loss, regained their conscious. They all seated them self again to where they were.

Neji was blushing with his eyes closed.

"Neji…"

"What" Spat Neji at the threat beside him.

He was met with a real smile when he looked at the boy beside him. He blushed again.

"Truth or dare?"

The Hyuga looked at the other way and closed his eyes while he answered. He didn't want to risk doing _that_ to anyone.

"Truth."

"Did you like it?"

He tensed and his eyes widen.

Shit. He got me. Fuck what should I do.

He nodded.

"A little."

"Good." Said Sai with another real smile.

"Your turn."

The long hair teen nodded. And without opening his eyes he asked.

"Gaara. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Kiss Uchiha for a minute."

The red head smirked and turned to the raven. His face hasn't change. It's like he hadn't heard. He leaned up because he was a little smaller than the raven and kissed him. They opened their mouths and they both moaned when they felt their tongue touching. A minute later they separated without breath.

"Wow." Said Sakura and Ino at the same time.

"That was hot."

Everyone nodded.

Yes the time is here. Sasuke prepare for the greatest dare ever.

"Okay _Gaara_ your turn to ask _Sasuke."_ Said the blonde at the red head.

The redhead glared. I can't believe he said it like that. It's so obvious.

Sighs. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare me red head."

The said red head glared and got closer to the raven and smirked.

"I dare you to have sex with me."

Black eyes widen.

Everyone stood still.

"What happened Uchiha scared?" Said Kiba.

"Yeah Sasuke if you don't you now the punishment." Said Naruto.

The raven smirked.

"Fine. Follow me red."

They stood up and went up the stairs to Sasuke's room. They locked the door just in case.

"Nobody dare move."

Everyone looked at the blonde confused.

"The game is over." Continued Kiba.

"What are you two talking about?"

"They planned this." Said Neji.

"We were just pawn." Said Shikamaru with a smirk.

The two boys nodded.

"I was meant to get everyone in the game." Said the blonde

"And I was suppose to ask them when they were together to make sure the Uchiha would play."

"Interesting. Why didn't Gaara just asked the Uchiha?" Asked the long haired teen.

The blonde shrugged.

"I think he likes things the kinky way." They all laughed at the comment.

A while later everyone went away in groups of two.

"Hey Hina. I guess we both like each other would you like to go out with me?"

White-eyes widen and a smile appears.

"Absolutely!"

Sasuke's room.

The Uchiha closed the door and locked it. I don't want anyone trying to peak. He turned to look at Gaara. He looks amazingly hot. I can't believe he dared me to this. It wasn't even necessary. The raven smirked at what they'll do next.

"Gaara."

The said teen looked in to black pools.

"Hn?"

"You didn't have to dare me you now."

"How was I to know? I wanted to be sure to have you."

"Hn. You will."

"Then what are you wai-"

He was cut off by a bruising kiss.

"Mmh…"The raven moaned.

He feels so good. He pinned the red head in the wall. They started to move their hips to create friction.

"Nght…" moaned the sand lover in the kiss.

The dark teen pushed harder at the teen in front of him making him hit hard at the wall behind him.

"Ugh…shit Uchiha…not so fucking hard."

"Hn." The Uchiha started to kiss the others neck and was stopped by some obstacle that seconds later he removed it. Living a green eye teen with a naked chest. He bit hard making the teen bleed in the shoulder.

"Fuck Uchiha. Damn it!" The red pushed the raven down to the floor falling on top of the said teen.

"I'm top." Said the red head with a glare that dared at the other teen say other wise.

He was pushed back with the raven legs and he was pinned again on the floor. His hands on top of his head, held by one of the Uchiha's.

"You wish." Said the raven with a smirk.

"Sto-mnp" He was stop by pink lips on his.

Damn it Naruto was right he's too rough and fucking stronger then me! Shit but he is such a good kisser.

"Mnhnh!"

He fucking grabbed my ass! Get off!

He started to move harshly. Lips separated.

The raven raised an eyebrow clearly showing confusion at the cute scowl that the red angel had under him.

"Why are you trying so hard to push me away. Don't you want this?"

"I do. But me on top of you." The teen hissed.

The taller one chuckle.

"Then too bad for you. I'm top and I'm doing it weather you like it or not." Said the raven leaning for another kiss but the red head turned his head to the side.

Sighs. The raven kissed the cheek tenderly.

"That is rape."

"Hn. Not if you like it and cooperate."

"I will not."

"Oh but you will my red angel you will." Said the raven making his way with kisses to the chest to play with the right nipple witch made the smaller teen moan in pain and in pleasure.

"Ffuuck! Nmgh…! Ahh shit stop that!"

"Fine." The red head grabbed the paler teen's hair and pushed him off of him and climbed on top.

"I'm not giving up." Said the sand lover while taking the navy blue shirt off the other on. When he finally got reed of it he started kissing and biting the same way the raven did. Revenge. The raven moaned until he could no longer take it and he unbuttoned his and the teen's pants and started to lower them. He got up making the red head fall on his ass. He lost his pants and took away the red heads as well. He was being pushed to the floor again but he resisted and carried the red head throwing him to the bed and jumping on him to pin him down.

He opened a drawer with a hand while kissing the other teen roughly. He grabbed some handcuffs. He bit the other's lip hard making it bleed.

"Ungh. Fuck stop doing that!"

Click.

"Uh?" The red head looked up and his eyes widen. His hands were handcuffed to the metal bar of the bed.

"Damn it Uchiha! This is not fair let go!"

"Huh. NO way in hell. I'm going to make you mine tonight red angel."

The red head started to squirm.

"It's useless. You're only hurting your self and wasting energy. Please don't you'll need it."

Red just became red.

Boxers off. The red head whimpered at the cold harassing him.

"Cute."

Green eyes glared.

"I hate you."

"I. Love. You." Green eyes widen.

"Huh. Surprise? Don't be. I wont go easy on you because I love you."

"I'm going to murder you."

"Shh. That'll have to wait."

The dark teen grabbed the erect member of the teen bellow.

"Mngh…huught haa"

The raven started kissed the tip witch made the red head tense and then started pumping it. He licked it a couple of times like a doggie. The boy under him started to move away and his hips moved by their own accord. His legs twitched at each lick.

"Shit. Stop teasing me Uchiha."

"But it's fun."

In that moment the Uchiha swallowed Gaara.

"Ahhhh! Nght ah ah agh!" The flushed teen was breathing hard and he couldn't control his hips. He wanted release. NOW.

"Calm down, your going to make me gag. You are not small you now?"

"Serves you right. Damn it continue. Damn it!"

"Plead for it."

"No"

"Than I wont."

"Fuck! For the love of God! Shit! Fine please."

"Please what?"

"Damn it Uchiha! Please make me cum."

"Why should I."

The red head glared.

"Because you're the mother fucker ass."

The left eye of the raven twitched. He grabbed the dick hard. Painfully hard.

"Ahhhhhh! FUCK!"

"Gaara."

"Fine Damn it. You are too good at this and I want… no I _need_ more. PLEASE!"

"Hn. Better."

He swallowed the dick again biting, licking and sucking.

"Sass I-im g-going to ahhhh!" His seed were out and disappearing by a greedy tongue.

"Mmm you taste good Gaara."

When the raven finished to suck everything he was painfully hard. He took his boxers off that had pre-cum on them and started to move his dick with the other in front of them. Making them both moan in pleasure. He kissed the red head more times and inserted a finger inside the teen's entrance; making him hiss in pain.

The taller one started to move it out and in searching for something until he found it.

"Ahh."

The raven smirked and hit it again. It was making the other teen hard again. And he was in too much pain now. He inserted two more fingers at the same time.

"Ahhh fuck it hurts do it slowly."

"I. Cant."

The raven took the fingers out and grabbed the other teen's tight.

"Sasuke sto-ahhh!" Tears of pain came from green eyes.

"Fuuuck it's so fucking tight. Fuck Gaara relax damn it your too tight!"

"I cant you fucking ass you didn't even prepare me right. It fucking hurts!"

"I'm sorry but I couldn't take it!"

"Ugh."

The raven waited until the red head got less tense and nodded.

The dark teen started slowly he could feel something squishy. Fuck I think I made him bleed.

"Fuck Uchiha stop torturing me go faster."

And faster did the Uchiha and harder and deeper. He grabbed Gaara's legs and put them on his shoulders to go deeper making them both moan. Every thrust came with a moan. He hits the sweat spot of the red head every single time. He felt he was going to cum soon so he grabbed the dick of his lover and pumped him until he cum on their chest and soon after so did he; screaming his lover's name, inside of the tight entrance of the red head; blending with blood; falling down both tights in a slow motion to the bed sheets. The raven fell to the bed.

They looked at each other and smiled. They were tired. He loosened up the handcuff making the other free.

"I hate you"

"I love you"

A kiss on the lips.

"Gaara?"

"Hn?" Said the almost sleeping teen.

"I dare you to fuck me."

The red head opened his eyes and grin.

"My pleasure."

The end


End file.
